Hummingbird
by NSN1995
Summary: For her birthday, Alesana's sister takes her out to warped tour but acts as it's a day for her. So what happens when they go their seperate ways, only meeting at the end of the night?
1. Jane Doe

**Hummingbird**

My phone burst into a fit of NeverShoutNever and I groaned, "God damn you Christofer fucking Drew."

I opened my phone and turned off the alarm. Looking at the time I rolled my eyes. It was 8:30 and I was quite annoyed that I chose to set my alarm at that time since I had till 10:30 till I had to leave. Where am I going exactly? Vans Warped Tour 2010. I'm turning 18 today and my older sister wanted to take me out somewhere for my birthday. So what's a better birthday present than a bunch of concerts combined into one?

I stood up, slowly making my way over to my suitcase and unzipped it. I grabbed a gray tanktop and my favorite pair of ripped, purple skinny jeans. I rezipped the suitcase and stared into the body length mirror that hung on the wall. My jet black hair was knotted and looked almost like I was trying to turn my naturally curly hair into an afro. I grabbed my brush and immediately started on my hair, my eye twitching each time I brushed through a knot.

"God damn knots."

My preppy looking sister burst into my room and grinned, "Happy birthday, sis!'

I winced, "Isn't it too early to be screaming like that?"

She frowned, "Oh come on. It's your birthday and we're going to warped tour. Don't ruin this for me.'

I snorted, "Don't ruin this for you? It's my birthday god damn it. If you want me happy by the time we get there I'd advise you to let me get dressed in peace."

She rolled her eyes, "Okay, okay."

She walked out of the room and once I finished, I looked at myself in the mirror again to see my natural curly hair and growled, plugging in my straightener. I turned it on and waited for it to heat up as I got dressed.

I ran my fingers through my upper-back length hair, "Why can't you be straight on your own for once?"

I sighed and grabbed my straightener off the side table and began to straighten my hair in sections. Staring into the mirror, I brushed my hair again, this time it turning out much straighter. I then looked over my whole outfit and nodded, deciding this was as good as it was going to get and stuffed a 10 in my back pocket.

I walked out of the room to see my fake blonde-haired sister leaning against the wall, "Do you always have to look like a depressed emo kid?"

I raised an eyebrow, 'I don't know do you always have to look like a whore?"

"Look," She began, 'I'm not gonna put up with your shit all day. Once we get to warped tour we can go our seperate ways and not have to deal with each other until the end of the night."

"Sounds great to me."

You see, me and my sister NEVER got along and right now felt like she was offering me a pass to heaven while she went to hell. But, of course, hell would be like heaven to her because she'd have her devil worshipping boyfriend with her. Also, she's such a hypocrite. Her boyfriend dresses the same way I do, hell he's worse than me he wears the eyeliner and everything and yet I refuse to touch that stuff, and she claims he's not emo. Jesus christ he even told her that he was everyone calls him emo. I don't understand her. I'm just glad I get to spend the rest of the day without her.

I glanced at my phone, seeing it was only 9 o'clock. I walked out into the living space and sat on the couch in front of the 40" wide screen television. She came and stood in front of the t.v.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah. I want the t.v."

I rolled my eyes, "Way to act like a two-year-old about it."

I stood and gave her the remote, walking over to the door.

She raised an eyebrow, "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back," I opened the door, "I'm just gonna go on a quick walk. Don't leave without me."

She rolled her eyes and I shut the door. I'm sure she probably said something but whatever she might've said I didn't hear. I got onto the elevator and sighed as the doors closed. Once the elevator reached the main lobby, I walked out of the elevator and out of the hotel, turning right and looking around for the nearest coffee shop. Once I found one I walked in, and looked at the menu. I walked up to the counter. The young, brown-haired female stared at me, waiting for me to speak.

'Uhh...I'll have a french vanilla cappuccino."

She nodded and went in the back, leaving me to stand their awkwardly. When she came back, she gave me two cups of coffee.

"I'm sorry if this is an inconvience to you, but would you mind giving this to the young man over there," She said pointing to a table where a brown-haired male was sitting.

I looked at her and smiled as sweetly as I could, "No problem."

She smiled faintly, "Thanks."

I walked away from the counter after paying her and walked over to the table, setting the coffee down in front of him.

He looked up and smiled, "Thanks."

When I finally got a look at his face it hit me that I just gave a coffee to Christofer Drew.

"Umm...yeah. No problem.'


	2. Coffee & Cigarettes

I began to walk away, holding my own coffee before he stopped me, "Aren't you going to sit and chat with me?'

I turned back around, "Well, seeing as you're probably very busy and all, I don't want to bother you."

He smiled, "Nonsense. This is the only relaxation time I get."

I nodded, taking the seat accross from him.

"So I guess you're here for warped tour?"

I shrugged, "For my birthday yeah. It was meant as a birthday present from my sister but she's taking today, just like every other day, and making it all about her."

"Oh. How old are you today?" He asked.

"18."

"Happy birthday," He smiled.

'Thanks. Though I can honestly say my day has gotten better since I left the hotel."

He grinned, "Well that's good to hear. No one likes to spend their birthday unhappy."

I shrugged, "I'm unhappy with my birthday every year because my sister and I share a birthday. The only difference is we're a year appart. My mom likes celebrating my sisters birthday and forgetting that I even exist so I spend my birthday mostly by myself or with a few friends."

His grin faded and he nodded, "I see. Well, you're always welcome to join me and we could walk together so you don't have to stay with your sister."

"That would be great," I smiled.

Today truly was going to be a good day. I get to get away from my bitchy ass sister AND I get to hang with our favorite singer. I don't know but I think god is on my side today.

"So is your sister really that bad of a person?" He asked.

We walked out of the coffee shop and he pulls out a cigarette from his pants and lights it.

"The whole reason she wanted to take me here was so she could meet her favorite bands. She was going to drop me off somewhere and pick up her boyfriend so they could go together and would've left me alone and her boyfriend would be staying in the hotel with her instead of me and I'd have to find a place to stay."

He shook his head, 'Wow. What's wrong with people these days?"

I shrugged, "A lot of things."

He took another cigarette from his pocket and offers it to me, "Want one?"

I blinked as I stared at the one thing that used to get me in a hell of a lot of trouble and took it anyway, nodding, "Thanks."

I put it in my mouth and he lit it, "No problem."

I took a big inhale and exhaled a huge puff of smoke, "God I miss these."

He laughed, "I take it you used to smoke but quit?"

"I was forced to quit. My sister caught me, told our mom, and she took my cigarettes and started smoking them herself."

He frowned, "I don't think I'll like your sister very much."

I shrugged, "You wouldn't be the first person who didn't. Oh, and she's kind of a whore so don't be surprised if she starts hitting on you. According to her you're 'super hot and talented and she would love to get you alone on your tour bus'."

His eyes grew wide, "Oh no. Oh god no."

I raised my hands up in defense, "Her words not mine."

He sighed, "Shit. I have another girl yet to try and avoid letting on the tour bus for the meet and greet."

"I'll point her out to you so you know who she is."

He hugged me with one arm. "You're so sweet."


End file.
